The purpose of this study is: 1) to examine the relationships between psychological stress, pain and blood pressure levels; 2) to examine the relationships of high effort coping and job strain to elevated ambulatory blood pressure at work and at home; 3) to examine the relationships of high effort coping and job or home life stress to elevated ambulatory blood pressure at work and at home, the focus of this phase is on stress involved in becoming a parent, and natural hormonal responses which may increase or decrease feelings of stress; 5) to examine cardiovascular (blood pressure and heart activities), lipids (cholesterol), catecholamines (adrenaline), and sodium excretion respones to stessors in premenopausal women, postmenopausal women, and men.